


Mutual Surrender

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 01/02/01</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mutual Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 01/02/01

Joey looked over at Pacey, her eyes dark with trepidation. He gave her a slow, sexy grin and shook his head, reaching out for her hand at the same time. She took it, biting her lower lip all the while, letting him lead her out onto the dock.

“You could look a little...”

“Less petrified?” She managed a small laugh. “I am...I mean, I’m not.”

“Right. You’re just shaking like a leaf because you’re cold in that pair of long underwear, sweater and jacket.” He gave her a knowing look. “It has nothing at all to do with nerves.”

“How do you know what I’m wearing?”

“I was peeking in your window,” he admitted, pulling her closer to him. He released her hand and wrapped his arms around her. “I’ve decided to add stalker and peeping tom to my college applications as outside interests. What do you think?”

“If I ever catch you looking in my window, Pacey Witter, I will eviscerate you.”

He shook his head and gave her a hungry leer. “God, Potter. I love it when you talk dirty.”

She slapped his arm and pulled out of his embrace with a sigh. “Were you really?”

He shook his head. “No, Jo. I have better things to do with my life than run around trying to catch a glimpse of you naked.”

“Oh really? Like what?”

Pacey grinned and grabbed her hand again, leading her down to the edge of the dock. “Lie in my bed and imagine you naked.” He motioned for her to go ahead of him then wrapped his arms around her from behind. There were too many layers of cloth between them, clothes, jackets and scarves, but somehow his warm breath managed to dance its way along her skin. “That takes up a hell of a lot of my time.”

“And do you think your fantasy is better than the real thing?” Her voice changed, dropped deeper, as it always did when he was too close to her, when heat coursed through her veins as he touched her.

“Not in any way,” he admitted. “Although I’m more likely to see you naked in my head than I am in real life.” He backed away as she turned on him, holding his hands up in surrender. “Not that I’m complaining.” His smile was open and honest. “Or pressuring. I love me whatever Joey Potter’s willing to give me. But I have to admit, the thought does cross my mind.”

“What thought, exactly? How nice it would be if I put out?” She cocked an eyebrow and took a step toward him, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Pacey’s voice was husky as he replied. “How much I’d love to touch your bare skin, how much I’d like to taste it.” He cleared his throat, although it did nothing to change the deep timbre. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to make love to you, Potter. I do. I think about it all the time...well, almost all the time. I imagine what it would be like and...” He trailed off, a dark blush painting his cheeks.

Joey’s hands slipped from her hips and she just stared at him, her head still tilted, although her expression was no longer teasing. “You do?”

He laughed briefly, his look questioning if she was entirely mentally stable. “Yeah.”

“But you know what it’s like...”

“I know what sex is like, yeah.” He nodded, taking another step back, his blush darkening.

“You’re embarrassed about that?” Joey refused to let him put space between them, closing the gap by moving forward. “About knowing that?”

“No... no... not exactly,” he sputtered. “I...well, I know that you’re a...and you’ve probably got these ideas about me because of what I’ve done. And I imagine that maybe that makes you a little more uncomfortable than if I were going into this with the same level of experience as you.”

Joey laughed softly. “You’ve really got it all wrong, you know?”

“I do?” He moved back another step, unsure of what she meant. “I do?”

“Yeah. Our first time is going to be awkward enough as it is, I would imagine. Fumbling and unsure...I mean you know how I am about physical things, Pacey. It takes me a little while to feel comfortable with...well, look how long it took for us to...” It was her turn to blush as she darted a quick look down at his jeans. “I’ve never been comfortable with my body, so it takes me a while to...” She blew out a quick breath, sending her hair dancing. “Shit. I’m not saying this right at all.”

“What are you trying to say, Jo?”

“I think being with someone who knows what they’re doing, or what’s supposed to be done, well, wouldn’t that be easier?” She bit her lip again and took another step forward. “I mean, sure, there’s the possibility that you’ll have expectations, but you’ve managed to let me lead things so far, so I hope that...you love me, Pacey.”

“Oh yeah.” He nodded emphatically. “I do.”

“Well, that makes everything okay.” She watched a light flare in his eyes and chuckled softly. “Or it will when it’s time.”

“Right.” He nodded again and took a step back, flailing his arms wildly as he realized he was on the edge of the dock. Joey reached for him, her eyes wide with surprise and laughter, grabbing his hand just as he started to regain his balance. Pacey’s relief echoed in his gaze until, still laughing, Joey released him, and shoved him into the creek.

 

~**~  
“I’d call you a bitch,” Pacey muttered through teeth clenched against the cold, “But you’d probably take that as a compliment.”

Joey grinned, staying out of his reach. “You know Bessie won’t let you in the B&B like that.”

“So what am I supposed to do, Potter? Schlep home in my soaking wet clothes, hoping I don’t freeze to the seat of my fucking car?” He glared at her as he ran his hands through his hair, sending water flying everywhere. She danced out of the way, giggling now.

“You could get undressed and I could hand you a robe through the door.”

“Get undressed on the front porch of your place of business. I’m sure that would bring in the tourists.”

“Maybe if I advertise and let everyone know that it’s the infamous Pacey Witter, well known throughout three counties for his...impressive stature.”

“Looking for a way to make a quick buck off of my misfortune, is that what it is?” He stopped at the foot of the stairs and blocked the way so that Joey couldn’t get inside. “All we were going to do is take a nice, long, lazy boat ride down the creek, Potter.”

“Right. And when we just happened to get near your place, you were going to mention that Gretchen wasn’t home and we’d have the place all to ourselves, if we wanted to go inside and get warm.”

“You act like I planned on seducing you!” He tried to look indignant, failing miserably due to his drenched nature. “All I wanted to do was give you a nice romantic afternoon.”

“With the contrived plot of a porn movie.”

“And how do you know so much about porn movies, Missy?”

“Let me inside, Pacey. I’ll wrangle up something of Bodie’s and you can get changed.”

“Right. Let you inside the nice warm house so you can conveniently forget your boyfriend, the man...” He gave her a harsh glare as she laughed at the word. “The *MAN* you’re supposed to love is freezing his ass, not to mention other far more delicate parts, off outside.”

Joey nodded eagerly. “Right.”

“You know, if you got to know them, you might like some of those parts you’re dismissing so easily.”

“Oh, I’m sure that I would.”

“But you’d better hurry, since those parts aren’t exactly appreciating their current environmental surroundings.”

“Poor Pace,” she shook her head woefully. “Is there shrinkage?”

“Only if shrinkage involves the damn thing falling off and crawling to a more tropical climate,” Pacey growled, taking a step toward Joey. “I’m freezing here, Potter.”

“Poor baby.” She dodged his grasp as he grabbed for her, keeping just out of arms reach. “But as I recall, you’re the one blocking the door.”

“Because you’re just going to leave me out here to suffer.”

She pretended to think for a moment before nodding. “Yup.”

“Whereas I’m a firm believer...”

“I didn’t think you could be firm right now.”

“A firm believer,” he glared, “in mutual suffering.”

“Well, I’m a firm believer,” she moved closer to him, a warm seductive look in her eyes. “In torturing you for my own personal pleasure.” Just as Pacey made a grab for her, she darted past him and rushed up onto the porch. “As you can tell.”

Pacey was just about to respond when the sound of a car motor caught their attention. An older couple, both dressed impeccably, climbed out of the car and walked toward them, studiously avoiding glancing in Pacey direction.

“Pardon us for intruding, but is this the Potter Bed and Breakfast?”

“It certainly is,” Joey stated, slipping from playful to businesslike. “How may I help you?”

“We were told in town by a police officer that you might have a room available?”

“Of course.” Joey opened the door and motioned them both inside, careful not to let them see her frown as Pacey took off for his car.

~**~  
Joey unlocked the front door of Pacey and Gretchen’s house with the key he’d given her and stepped inside. The whole house was dark as she closed the door behind her. “Pacey?” When there was no answer, she walked in further, heading toward his bedroom. “Pacey?”

There was still no answer as she pushed open his bedroom door with a light knock. Just as she walked in, the bathroom door opened, flooding the room with light. Pacey stood there, one towel wrapped around his waist and another over his head, roughly drying his hair.

Joey didn’t speak for a moment, preferring instead to watch the light dance on the spattering of water droplets that covered his bare skin and the liquid movement of his muscles as he rubbed his hair dry.

“Uhm...” Joey cleared her throat softly, hoping not to startle him too badly. “Tell me you weren’t in the shower the entire two hours it’s been since I’ve seen you.”

He dropped the towel that obscured his face and glared at her. “No. I haven’t been. The first hour, I spent pushing my car home from your house since not a single goddamn car would pull over and help me. The half-hour after that, I spent running my hands and feet in cool water to warm them up enough to actually feel them. After that, I did spend a half hour in the shower trying to remember what it felt like to be warm.”

“How are your hands and feet?”

“Those aren’t the parts I was most concerned with.” He walked over to his bed and grabbed the clothes that were lying there. “I’m going to put on some warm clothes.”

“Probably a good idea.”

He raised an eyebrow in question. “You gonna stick around and watch?”

Joey let her eyes rake over his skin. She’d spent the summer admiring his body, but it was different being alone with him, a bed and a lot of nakedness. “I was thinking about it.”

“You were?” His tone echoed with disbelief. “So I could just chuck this towel right now and you’d just watch in admiration?”

“Well, I don’t know about admiration...especially if the cold did have some effect.” She grinned at him as he dropped the clothes back on the bed and grabbed a long sleeved, thermal shirt. “But I might watch in disbelief.”

Pacey didn’t even bother to look at her as he pulled the shirt on then followed it with a sweatshirt. “Wonder, Potter. You’ll watch in amazed wonder.”

“Pacey, I shared a bath with you and Dawson when we were five. Although I know you’ve grown since then, I’m doubting it was exponentially.”

He grabbed the knot in the towel and loosened it. “How much you willing to bet there, Potter?”

She held his gaze for a long moment before letting her eyes drop to his hand, holding both ends of the towel together. When she looked back up at him, he merely seemed curious, not knowing. “You don’t think I can do it, do you?”

“I just know it’s getting a little breezy in here,” he wiggled the towel. “So what is it, Potter? You in or are you out?”

Her hazel eyes stared into his blue ones until she stamped her foot and closed her eyes just as he dropped the towel. “I hate you, you know.”

“You just hate that I know you so well.” He grabbed the rest of his clothes and pulled them on, boxers then sweats, before sitting down and tugging on a pair of thick socks. “But you love me.”

“You’re delusional.”

“If that’s so, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?” He stood up and walked over to her, taking her into his arms and holding her against his body. His voice dropped as he whispered in her ear, “And what can I do to make you want to stay here?”

Joey shivered and slipped her arms around his waist as she looked up at him. “You don’t have to do anything to make that happen.”

He kissed the tip of her nose before pulling away, wondering if he shouldn’t have chosen something a little more confining than sweats. “Let’s go out into the living room, Potter, before I let you take advantage of me.”

She nodded wordlessly, slipping out of his arms, but catching his hand as she led the way into the dark living room. “Electric bill not get paid?”

“Well, if you recall the mocking you gave me earlier, my plans of seduction called for a more subtle lighting arrangement.” He sank onto the couch and gestured toward the candles that decorated the coffee table. “I was going for ambiance.”

“You were hoping that if I couldn’t see your face, I’d be more compelled to give it up.”

“You always put such a romantic spin on things, Potter.” He leaned against the arm of the couch and stretched one leg along the length of it, inviting her to settle between his thighs. “Now come here.”

“And I’m the romantic one?” She eased down against him, leaning back against his warmth. “The shower seemed to help.”

Pacey marveled at how just the slightest touch of their bodies seemed to send them both spiraling down into arousal. “How’s that?” His voice dropped, matching Joey’s husky tone.

“You’re all warm again.” She ran her nails along the length of his thighs, pushing back against his chest as she did so. His body seemed to tense and she could feel his erection pressing against her as his arousal became more apparent.

“All over,” he agreed, bending his head to nuzzle the skin of her neck. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him access to more skin, closing her eyes as his tongue and lips moved over the bared flesh. His words seemed to reverberate through her body as he continued kissing her as he spoke. “And getting warmer.”

Joey lifted Pacey’s hands from where they rested on her thighs, lifting them up to cup her breasts. “It seems to be catching.”

He licked her neck, his tongue seeking out the hollow just below her ear. His hands curved around her, holding the firm flesh for a moment before his thumbs brushed over the tight nipples. “Really? I thought that only happened when you got cold.”

She shook her head, careful not to dislodge his teeth from their nibbling at her earlobe. “Cold or very, very warm.” Her voice was unrecognizable to her own ears and she arched her back, wanting to feel his hands cover her. He kneaded the skin gently through her thick sweater, kissing his way back down.

“If you’re warm, maybe we should get you out of some of these clothes?” His hands ran down to the hem of the sweater, playing with the material. He didn’t lift it, didn’t move much at all until Joey pulled away from him and placed her hands over his, pulling the sweater over her head.

The soft sigh Pacey released filled the room as she settled back against him, his warmth keeping her bare skin from getting cold. His lips worked along her shoulder, nudging her bra strap out of his way until it tumbled partially down her arm.

Joey’s hands clenched at the material that covered his thighs. Her nails dug into his skin, the insistent pressure stopping him from going any further. “Say stop?” He asked the question quietly, trying to clear his head. His body was hot and throbbing, painful in his desire. He forced his hands not to touch her, not to cup the creamy skin hidden by the black satin bra, not to caress her skin.

“Don’t stop,” Joey said just as quietly a few seconds later, unclenching her hands and running them over the plane of his thighs. “Don’t stop touching me, please?”

His voice was a low rumble of desire as his hands moved back to her breasts, his thumbs stroking the silky material, “I don’t want to stop.”

Joey released him, pulling out of his arms. Pacey closed his eyes in an effort to hold back the sharp disappointment that shot through him, unable to mask the pure agony on his face. Joey shifted positions, getting onto her knees and turning to face him. Her hands moved to his waist, grabbing the hem of both his shirts and tugging them upward.

Feeling her hands on him once again, Pacey opened his eyes and helped her remove both shirts, tossing them onto the floor next to the couch. Resting her hands on the couch arm behind him, she lowered herself down onto his body, stopping just as the swell of her breasts touched his chest. “You look good half-naked.”

“So do you,” he breathed, reaching up to stroke the soft strands of hair that fell onto his upper chest. Joey lowered herself all the way onto his body, shifting until she fit comfortably between his legs. Pacey bit back a groan as she pressed against his cock, feeling the hardness against the softness of her skin.

“You feel good too.”

Pacey’s hands curved under her arms to hold her shoulders, arching her back slightly so that he could kiss the base of her neck. “Oh God, so do you.” He suckled her neck, careful not to leave marks on the warm skin as Joey wriggled against him, running her tongue along his shoulder.

Pacey’s muffled moan was lost in the ocean of Joey’s hair as she snaked her hand down to rub his erection through the thin material of his sweats. His fingers pressed hard against her shoulders, struggling to control the sudden trembling onslaught. She shook his hands off of her body, slowly sliding herself down the length of his body, kissing her way down his chest and stomach until she reached his waistband.

Pacey swallowed hard and stared at her with wide eyes. Joey slipped completely off the couch and moved so that she was next to the leg he had dangling over the edge. “Can I undress you, Pacey?”

This time he wasn’t able to stop the groan, much less offer any resistance as her hands slid under the elastic waistband and eased his sweats down. He didn’t remember arching his hips off the sofa to allow her to drag them down his body, didn’t remember much of anything after Joey licked her lips then brushed her tongue over the tip of his cock.

“Oh...fuck,” he breathed as she wrapped her mouth around the tip, sucking lightly. Her hand curled around the base of his shaft, slowly stroking it, moving her hand in time to the subtle bobbing of her head. His fingers curled into the couch fabric and he pressed his lips together into a tight thin line, struggling to breathe.

Joey closed her eyes as she moved over him, her hand shaking as it stroked him. In her mind, she could picture his face, the mixture of shock and surprise and perhaps relief? Her tongue felt thick and in the way, her teeth hidden behind her lips so as not to hurt him. Finally, unable to stop the tears that gathered behind her lashes, she pulled away from him, sinking to the floor beside the couch.

Pacey’s body jerked as she abruptly released him. Immediately his eyes went to Joey as she seemed to crumple beside him, and he struggled to tug on his sweats before moving down to the ground beside her. “Jo?” His strangled voice seemed only to upset her more. He reached out to touch her face, pulling back in surprise as she recoiled from him. “Joey?”

“I’m...I’m sorry,” she sobbed quietly. “I can’t...”

“It’s okay, Jo.” He started to reach out for her again, stopping as she seemed ready to pull away. “I don’t expect...”

“But you do.” Her tears fell harder as she looked up at him. “You do, on some level. You do. You want me to be someone you have sex with. You want to touch me and want me to touch you. You want me to...to suck your...and I can’t!” She jerked away from him and managed to get to her feet. “I can’t.”

“Fine.” He stood up as well. “Fine. You can’t. We won’t.”

“But you want to!”

He nodded, accepting the accusation. “Yeah. I do. I want to make love to you, Jo. I’ve told you that a thousand times. But I’m sure as hell not going to do it to you while you’re crying. And I’m not going to sit here and force myself down your throat.” He cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice from raising. “I thought we covered this? Not until you’re ready. And if these little steps are what it takes for you to be ready, then we’ll take them.”

“And what about that?” She gestured to his prominent erection. “What do we do to pretend that’s not in the room with us?”

He shrugged without looking down. He knew what it looked like, sure as hell knew what it felt like. “You want to go? You want me to leave the room?”

“And take care of it because I can’t?” She laughed bitterly, tears still falling. “That’s the implied meaning, right, Pacey?”

He threw up his hands and sank onto the couch. “I give up, Jo. What am I supposed to say?” He glanced over at her then down at the floor. “Yes, I want to have sex with you. I want to make love to you and make your first time incredible for you. Yes, I would like it if we could do all the other stuff that usually comes before sex, but I’m not going to force you. Yes, that might mean that I spend a little time in the bathroom taking care of a persistent problem. But just because I have to...”

“Jack off?” She hurled the words at him as she turned to face the wall.

“Doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. And it sure as hell doesn’t mean that I don’t wish it was you that was doing it. Don’t you ever...” He sighed and fell back against the cushions. “Forget it.”

“No,” She turned back and advanced toward him, not willing to let him off the hook. “Don’t I ever what?”

“Ache?” His voice was pleading. “Don’t you ever just want me so badly that it aches all the way through you? You feel like you’re going to die inside if you can’t touch me?” He held her eyes, searching them for something. “Don’t you ever touch yourself and think of me, Jo?” She didn’t answer him and he laughed softly, no longer meeting her eyes. “I guess not.”

“I do.” She whispered, sinking back down onto the floor in front of him. “I do. I ache all the time, Pacey. That’s why I get so mad, so hurt. Because I want to do all the things that you want to do. I do. I just...I can’t. I can’t make myself.”

“You shouldn’t have to make yourself, Jo. It should happen without you feeling like it’s a duty or obligation.”

“I want to do all those things, Pacey.” She took his hands and tried to smile. Tilting her head toward his bedroom door, she bit her lower lip. “Maybe we could start over? Try again?”

“I don’t know, Jo...”

She released one hand and ran her fingers over the still impressive bulge beneath his sweats. “I know you’re up for it.” She smiled for real this time, her eyes dancing with it. “No promises. We’ll just go where the mood takes us. And maybe...if the ache gets too bad but I’m still...we can’t take care of it together, maybe we can take care of each other? Or watch each other?”

Pacey’s whole body shuddered and his voice broke on the simple word. “Yeah.”

~**~  
Pacey shut his bedroom door, watching as Joey lay down on one side of his bed. The moonlight danced into the window, drenching her in silver. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“Trying to get into my pants with flattery?”

“Something’s gotta work,” he admitted, lying down opposite her. He kept room between them, not wanting to frighten her, not wanting to get his hopes up. “I figure if I try everything...”

She reached across the open space and slapped his arm lightly. “Jerk.”

“One of the many fine qualities of mine you fell in love with,” he reminded her, reaching out to rub the warm skin of her arm. “Along with my good looks, charm, sexy body...”

“Overinflated ego,” she added.

“I understand that’s quite attractive to you when it comes to men,” he stuck his tongue out at her, teasing, surprised when she moved forward and captured it between her teeth. She slowly moved closer, sucking on the pink flesh until her lips found his, melting into a heated kiss. Pacey growled deep in his throat, wrapping her up in his arms as she kissed him, exploring his mouth hungrily.

Joey insinuated her body against his, slipping one of her legs between both of his, using the leverage to force him onto his back. She pulled away from him, leaving traces of lingering kisses as she did so, smiling down at him, her eyes dark. “Egos aren’t the only thing I like over-inflated.”

Pacey laughed as she kissed him again, trapping the sound between them. Her body rested lightly on his, so warm. He found her hands and captured them, holding her just above him. “Oh really?” He rolled her back over, pinning her beneath him. His body fit so easily between her spread legs, he could feel the heat of her arousal through the layers of cloth that did little to separate them. “What else?”

Joey ground up against him, closing her eyes as she felt the hard pressure of his cock against her. “That’s nice.”

“Yeah?” Pacey’s voice dropped back to the sexy whisper he seemed to employ whenever he was alone in her vicinity as he lowered his body onto hers, his lips moving over her skin. “And what about this?”

She was about to ask what when he eased her bra strap down, pulling the cup that covered her breast with it, exposing her him. Her nipple tightened even further in the cool air of the room, quivering as Pacey bent his head and blew on the stiff skin.

The soft moan was all the response he needed, bringing his lips down to cover her, capture her in his hot mouth. His tongue wrapped around the hard tip, sucking on the firm flesh as she whimpered beneath him, her body arching off the mattress toward him.

Moving his hand to her stomach, Pacey caressed the flat surface, running just the pads of his fingers over her in intricate patterns as he worked his way down to the fly of her jeans. His touch and his tongue sent shivers of desire running through her until her entire body felt flushed and weak. “Pacey,” she breathed, reaching down to push his hand down further.

“I want you, Jo,” he murmured hungrily against her skin as his hand slipped between her legs, feeling her heat through the denim.

“Pacey...” she pushed his hand away from her completely this time, struggling away from his intoxicating presence. “I can’t.”

He let her pull away, burying his face and throbbing groin into the mattress. “You can’t,” he mumbled, nodding his head, the sound of his hair against the sheets loud in the silent room. “Right.”

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” She touched his shoulder, feeling him tense beneath her. “But you could...if you want...if you have to.”

He turned his head and cocked an eyebrow, “My brain is a little melted, Jo. Did you just...”

“I want to watch you.” She admitted, her voice shaky. “You always disappear into the bathroom and I...I want to watch you.” She finally said the words firmly, meeting his eyes. “Please?”

Pacey rolled off the bed and stood before her for a moment before pushing his sweats and boxers toward the floor. Naked, he lay back down beside her and, after a quick look in her direction, wrapped one hand loosely around his cock.

“Is it always like that?” Her voice was surprised, soft. “So...big?”

“And hard,” he said with a grin. “And usually pretty painful.”

“Painful?”

His hand started moving slowly, his other gripping the base. “Wanting you hurts from time to time, Potter.”

She watched fascinated as he stroked himself, leaning back against his pillows, his eyes half-closed. “Do you think about me?”

“I think about you,” his voice was a low growl, like an ember of pure desire. “I think about the way your skin feels, the way you taste. I think about what it would be like to lick my way up your thighs, to slide inside you.”

“Really?” Joey licked her lips, her open mouth dry. “What do I taste like?”

“Like honey. Sweet and tart and sexy,” he rumbled. “Like the fucking finest thing I’ve ever tasted.”

Joey didn’t say anything, only the soft rustling of her zipper filling the room. “Like this?” Pacey’s tongue darted out to suck on the fingertip she offered him, a hot jolt of hunger rocketing through him. He turned his head, surprised to see her jeans open, one hand buried beneath the innocent white cotton of her panties.

“Like that, only bathing my tongue.” Pacey’s hand sped up, smoothing over the velvet flesh as he watched Joey, his gaze locked on her fingers as she moved them. “I bury my tongue so far inside you, I think I can taste your lip-gloss,” he chuckled throatily. “And then when I’ve made you come so many times that you want to scream, I slide up and sink my cock inside you.”

Joey nodded, her breath shallow. “I imagine you deep inside me, spreading me. Sometimes I think you’ll have to tie me spread-eagle to the bed so I’ll be able to accommodate you,” she closed her eyes, the image of his thick shaft burned into her mind. “But then I wouldn’t be able to wrap my legs around you, dig my heels into your ass and force you to go faster.”

“Faster?” He was panting now, the soft sounds of her moving fingers like fire in his blood. He could barely hear her over the roar in his head, in his veins. “You don’t want me slow, Potter?”

“No,” she shook her head wildly, bracing her heels on the mattress as she shoved her jeans down to the top of her thighs. Pacey lost himself in the brief glimpse of dark hair peeking out at him, soft, luxurious curls he wanted to bury himself in. Dark pink lips, liquid with sex surrounded her fingers as she slipped them down, sighing quietly as she found the hard nub of her clit. “Harder and faster and deeper.” She felt the light-headed rush sing through her, the muscles of her legs tightening, the wet push of her excitement growing stronger. “When you’re inside me, you devour me, Pacey.”

“Yes,” he agreed, his hand moving fast and furious along his shaft. “God, I feel you so tight around me, squeezing me like you’re never going to let me go.” He turned his head toward her, watching her face as she made soft mewling noises, her own fingers delving into the molten passage he craved so much. Joey rolled her head toward him, watching him as well. “I want to be inside you, Joey.”

The words were a plea, a promise. Joey opened her mouth to reply, answering him with nothing more than soft gasps of satisfaction as her climax crashed over her. Her hips arched upward, like a sacrificial offering, liquid spilling down softly on his sheets.

“Fuck,” Pacey hissed under his breath, feeling the hot bubble course through him until it burst forth in a sticky white mess, lacing his stomach, her thigh. He didn’t meet her eyes as he reached forward, taking the edge of the sheet with him. “I’m sorry.”

Her hand brushed his away, one finger touching the stain, bringing a taste of him to her mouth. She made a slight face as she tasted it, her nose wrinkling delicately. “That’s it, huh?”

“I suppose you could mix it with chocolate sauce,” he cleaned the rest off of her with the sheet before wiping his own stomach. “Which could lead to all sorts of fun, sexual experimentation, if you’re so inclined, Potter.”

She smiled and reached over, touching his cheek with still damp fingers. “That wasn’t so scary, you know.”

“It wasn’t?” He caught her hand and kissed her fingertips, keeping his eyes trained on hers.

“Not as scary as I thought it might be. Is everything less scary?”

He shrugged and lay back on his back, opening his arms so she could snuggle against his chest. Her naked body felt so good next to his, all he could feel was relief that he’d just used up all his energy. “Some things are scary, Jo. But the scary stuff is usually the day to day workings of a relationship. Sex is just sex.”

“It’s never just sex, Pacey.”

“No,” he admitted, kissing the top of her head. “But it’s nothing to be scared of either.”

She lifted her head and looked at him, her breasts brushing his chest. “You make me feel less afraid.”

“Really, Potter?” He grinned impishly. “Because you scare me to death.”

“Do I?” She turned a little more, looking at him intently.

“Oh yeah. The way I feel about you? I’m fighting a losing battle.”

She shook her head, her hair tickling his skin as she managed to wriggle out of her jeans, tugging her panties back up to cover her. “You’re not losing, Pacey. In fact, you just got a hell of a lot closer to winning.”


End file.
